


A Perfect Shot

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, This was an excuse to write shameless Sastiel Smut, don't mind me, enjoy the porn, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hates that Castiel makes laser tag look so fucking easy.  Just because he was a professional sniper in the military didn't mean he could just come in and wipe the floor with he and Dean every week.  Except he does.  Until, of course, Sam figures out a way to beat him, and when he's riding the high of the adrenaline rush, he ends up in bed with Castiel.  Which leads to confessions and well, maybe Castiel doesn't see him as a kid after all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THE ART FOR THIS WAS SO VERY LOVELY AND I ADORED IT SO MUCH, THANK YOU UKE-SAMA FOR THE ART, MAKE SURE TO GO CHECK IT OUT HERE: http://uke-sama-sensei.livejournal.com/7983.html

 

 

 

Sam ducked around another corner and took a second to recharge his gun. His back was soaked with sweat and he cursed, glancing around another obstacle for where the other team was hiding. This is what he got for letting Dean run this match.

 

“Sam!” Dean shouted, skidding around a corner. “What the hell do you think you’re doing standing still, we’ve got-”

 

Dean’s vest lit up, bright red, signaling he was hit and Dean cursed, running for the recharge station. “Get moving, we’re at least two hits behind them!”

 

Sam panted, but did as Dean said, dashing around a few obstacles, finding himself a corner to hide in. He took two quick shots, setting off the vests of two of their opponents, at least evening the score for now.

 

He ducked under another obstacle and looked up at the second level where their sniper was still sitting, fucking Castiel. Damn the bastard for setting himself up perfectly. Again.

 

Sam dashed for another obstacle and barely dodged Dean when his brother shot past him. He peeked around a corner and ducked back when several laser shots came his way. Jesus, of course Castiel had him pinned. The bastard seemed to know when and where he was at all times.

 

A blur of red dashed in front of him and Sam managed to squeeze off a shot, hitting Gabriel squarely in the chest. Gabriel cursed loud enough to be heard in the entire ring. A bell signaling the two minute warning to their match sounded.

 

“Sammy!” Dean shouted.

 

Sam peeked around the corner and saw Castiel was distracted with his brother. Sam raced up the ramp and managed to get behind an obstacle, just as shots from Castiel and Gabriel came his way. He took a second to breathe and waited for Dean to distract Castiel again.

 

He just needed an opening, one, to land a shot on the sniper, and he would finally get them a win over the other two. It was long overdue. He ducked and managed to roll to another, closer obstacle and he could hear Dean screaming below, likely chasing after Gabriel.

 

He could feel the count ticking down. Sam knew he needed to take Castiel by surprise and the sound of someone moving on the other side of the partition made him lift his gun and spin around, levelling his gun at Castiel, just as the lights went up and all of their equipment powered down. Castiel was staring at him in surprise, even as he cursed.

 

“You were very close to shooting me, Sam,” Castiel observed.

 

Sam pushed his hand through his hair and offered a hand to Castiel, pulling him to his feet. Blue eyes were still staring at him and Sam had to swallow hard and step back. Castiel pulled off his helmet a moment later and Sam turned away before he could let the sight of Castiel with his sex hair give him an awkward boner.

 

He made his way downstairs and he could already see Dean and Gabriel, giving each other a friendly ribbing. Sam smiled and didn’t bother looking to see if Castiel was behind him. It wouldn’t take long for Dean and Gabriel to change from the friendly ribbing to making out. He’d learned that from experience.

 

They made their way outside and grinned at Ash at where he was sitting behind the counter, fiddling with his computer.

 

“Congratulations boys, after an hour of shooting at each other, you still haven’t managed to land a single hit on Cas, while he killed both of you more than four times a piece,” Ash said, handing the scorecard over.

 

Sam sighed and pushed his hand through his sweaty hair, tugging it on frustration. He’d come so fucking close to finally getting a shot on Cas. But no, of course not. Of course Cas had still kicked both of their asses.

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes Cas is a badass, mostly because the dude is a sniper in the damn marines, and you cover him long enough to make sure he can get up in that sweet nest of his.”

 

Castiel chuckled and walked over to stand by Dean. “What surprises me most is that you have learned my tactics and yet you haven’t figured out a single way around them yet.”

 

Sam huffed and glared at Cas, especially when Dean did nothing but laugh at him. Screw both of them. He turned around and stomped towards the car, determined to wait them out. He didn’t see blue eyes following him the entire way.

 

He heard that Dean call out that they would see Gabriel and Cas next week. Sam scowled. Yeah, they’d be back to get their asses kicked, for no reason whatsoever, in a week.

 

~!~

 

Sam knew he’d been an asshole all week. He fucking knew it. Dean _and_ Gabriel had tried to talk to him, which usually meant that he was acting like a complete and total dick without a good reason. He pulled on the vest and belted himself in, grabbing his gun a moment later.

 

“Sam.”

 

He tensed at the sound of Castiel’s voice behind him and glanced over his shoulder for a second. “Cas,” Sam managed, his throat feeling like it was closing in on itself. Cas never said anything before a match. He was silent as the damn grave as they went into the arena.

 

“Dean and Gabriel are concerned about you. Are you alright? We can cancel the match this week and wait until next if you-”

 

“I don’t want to cancel the damn match!” Sam snapped, turning to glare at Castiel. Damn him for being so gorgeous, and several years older than him. Cas would never look at him the way he wanted him to. He was still a kid to Cas, despite being eighteen. He always would be. Sam turned back around and picked up his gun, clenching it tight enough that the plastic squeaked.

 

“Perhaps it would be a wise decision to decide what you do want, Sam,” Castiel said.

 

Sam waited until he knew that Cas had gone into the damn arena. He pressed his head to the shelf in front of him and sucked in a handful of harsh breaths. Castiel would line up on the far left of their section and sprint for the upper deck the moment the match started. He was faster than both Dean or Sam. They’d tried to beat him up there multiple times, without success.

 

Sam stepped into the arena and looked around. He walked to his corner and waited for Dean to come in after him. It didn’t take long for Dean and Gabriel to stumble in, laughing together. Sam ignored the fresh burn of jealousy at whatever it was that they had together. It was so simple for them. They wanted each other, and that was enough. It had always been enough for them.

 

His eyes moved to the corner where he knew Castiel would be crouched soon. The sniper nest, where he was well protected enough to make sure that they would win the fight again, no matter how well they did against Gabriel. Sam’s eyes slid to the ramp leading up to the sniper nest and he frowned.

 

He looked behind him, deeper into the arena and shifted, glancing from the ramp to a partition almost twenty yards away. Sam sucked in a breath. They’d tried to beat Castiel to the position, but they were always busy getting to safety, neither of them had tried…

 

Sam immediately slipped into his spot when the warning bell went off. He grinned, bright and wide at Dean. Dean did nothing but give him a wary look (which he had definitely earned) when he announced that he had a plan. He did. It would leave him completely open to any shot from Gabriel, but if he could time this right, Castiel would never make it to the sniper nest.

 

The instant the bell signaling the start of the match, Sam sprinted for the position he would need to get to. He ignored the shout of his name from Dean and slid into the spot he needed to be at just as Castiel was hitting the ramp. Sam lifted his gun and squeezed the trigger. Castiel’s vest lit up in the arena, bright red and flashing, signaling his hit.

 

“Yes!” Sam shouted, pumping one arm into the air. Castiel seemed frozen on the ramp, his eyes wide as he took in the flashing colors. By the time he started moving for the recharge station, Sam was already on his way to the ramp, Dean shouting as he chased after Gabriel.

 

Sam took a deep breath and settled into Cas’ usual perch. It was easy to see when Castiel started making his way towards the ramp and Sam was careful, hitting Cas twice, forcing him to retreat. However, he forgot to keep an eye on Gabriel, and the little bastard snuck into the nest and hit him before Dean could cover him.

 

The match devolved into an all-out war, each of them unseating each other from the Nest, that by the time the lights came up in the arena, they were all sweating and breathing hard. Sam could feel the pure, raw adrenaline still racing through him and he grinned, bright and wide at Dean, Cas and Gabriel as they made their way to the exit.

 

Gabriel and Dean stripped off their equipment before they were on each other, kissing hungrily and Sam rolled his eyes, walking towards Cas. Castiel was smiling at him, so wide his eyes crinkled and fuck if that didn’t make his stomach do stupid flip flops at the sight. “So what did you think?”

 

“That was very well done, Sam. I’m impressed at the shot you made,” Castiel said, holding out his hand.

 

He’d blame the adrenaline later. The adrenaline, the fact that he knew they’d beaten them, and well, he was fucking giddy for finally getting a hit in on Cas. “Couldn’t let you win again,” he said, taking Cas’ hand and giving it one firm shake. Sam knew that he should absolutely let go, that this wasn’t going to end well for them if he didn’t, but yanking Castiel in closer seemed like a good idea.

 

Especially now that Dean and Gabriel had disappeared to go have their own fun. Cas’ blue eyes went wide and Sam grinned, stupid and high on his own satisfaction. “Hey Cas. I think that beating you means I get a prize.”

 

“Oh?” Castiel asked.

 

Sam shivered at just how dark and growly that voice had gotten. Fucking hell, Cas was unfairly hot like this. Especially when they hadn’t even bothered to take their equipment off. He peeled off the vest and hung it up, watching as Cas did the same, his dark t-shirt sticking to his skin. Sam licked his lips and stepped closer. “Yeah, definitely.”

 

“And what prize might that be?” Castiel raised an eyebrow.

 

Sam reached out to grab Castiel and pulled him in closer, until they were pressed together, chest-to-chest. Cas was breathing hard, his blue eyes wide and still staring at him. Fuck he was gorgeous, and like this, Sam wanted him even more. He shut his eyes and leaned in, only to find fingers pressed against his lips.

 

“No,” Castiel whispered.

 

Sam felt his heart fall into his damn shoes and he jerked himself back. Fuck, had he been about to push himself on Cas? Or something equally fucking stupid? Jesus, he should have at least asked, not just assumed that he was welcome-

 

“Sam!” Castiel said, reaching out and gripping Sam’s chin. “Look at me. That was not a rejection. However, I have no wish for our brothers _or_ Ash to discover us.”

 

Sam blinked and stared at Castiel. Okay, that made a lot of sense. He definitely didn’t want to get caught by Dean, especially if he was going to do anything of that nature with Cas. “So, uh-”

 

Castiel tilted his head. “I will drive you to my apartment. Gabriel will likely not return for several hours.”

 

A dirty, naughty and fucking _perfect_ thrill shivered up his spine and Sam was nodding before he even bothered to stop and think the better of it. “Hell yes,” he managed, clearing his throat. Cas’ hand closed around his and yanked him towards the door and past a surprised Ash, still manning the counter.

 

Sam did need to pause, just for a second when they stopped next to Cas’ car, a lincoln continental. He cleared his throat and bright blue eyes snapped to his. “So, just to be clear, we’re going to your house to have sex, right?”

 

Castiel hummed and reached out, trailing a finger over Sam’s jawline and down his throat. “I believe that you need to work out some of the tension that has been bothering you this past week. I am not adverse to having you work out that tension on me. _Now_. Get in the car.”

 

Sam laughed and slid into the front seat, pressing the heel of his hand against his dick. “You sure know how to romance a guy Cas! Let’s get going!”

 

Sam did his best not to be nervous as Cas drove them to his apartment. He fiddled with the hem of his henley, glancing over at Castiel every few minutes or so. When they parked in the driveway, his nervousness suddenly amplified tenfold.

 

“Sam,” Castiel said.

 

Sam jumped, realizing that he should have probably have climbed out of the car and skipped his way into the house, and Cas was going to think he didn’t want this, when there was nothing further from the truth and-

 

“Sam!” Castiel snapped.

 

Sam winced and turned to look at Cas. Shit, now he’d fucking blown it. “Sorry, Cas,” he mumbled.

 

“Sam, if you do not want to do anything, I can drive you home,” Castiel said. “I will not force you.”

 

Sam blinked and stared at Cas. “Force? What?”

 

“You are clearly nervous.”

 

“Well, yeah!” Sam said, waving at Cas. “Because I have you here, and we’re going to go have sex and I’ve had a crush on you forever and you’re older than me and have so much more shit together and I-”

 

“Sam,” Castiel interrupted.

 

Sam slapped a hand over his mouth and groaned. Fuck, Cas was going to think he was a fucking idiot. The sound of a seat belt unbuckling made him drop his hand and he had a split second to think that Castiel was way closer than he should have been before he was being kissed within an inch of his life.

 

He groaned into the kiss and let his fingers sink into Castiel’s hair, and fuck, it was just as soft as he had always imagined. Cas pressed in closer to him and Sam fucking melted into the kiss, reaching out and tugging Cas in by his shirt.

 

When they pulled apart with a slow, obscene noise, Sam stared at Cas and at just how red his lips were. _Jesus_. “Uh, Cas? Can we go inside?”

 

“Yes,” Castiel said, climbing out of the car.

 

Sam immediately scrambled to get out as well and followed behind Cas towards the apartment. He might have glanced around a few times to make sure that no one was able to see his boner. Fucking hell, Cas could _kiss_.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

“Sam,” Castiel called.

 

“Yep!” Sam said, following him into the house. “On my way!”

 

Sam followed Castiel into the apartment and bit down on his lip. Jesus, here he was, standing Castiel's apartment, with the man himself just in front of him, what the fuck had he done to earn this?

 

"Sam?" Castiel asked.

 

Sam's attention snapped to Castiel and he gave a grin, kicking off his shoes a few moments later. He hung up his jacket and then froze, because he wasn't sure exactly what was supposed to happen next. He was a little bit new to this. "Uh, yeah?"

 

Castiel chuckled and walked closer, backing Sam up and against the wall. "I believe you would look far better spread out against my sheets. If you would like?"

 

Sam bit down on his lip and definitely didn't whimper. He nodded and watched as Castiel pulled away and walked down the hallway. He groaned and pressed a hand to the base of his dick before trailing after Castiel.

 

The second he stepped into the bedroom, the door was shut behind him and Castiel pinned him to the doorframe. Sam moaned, but it was cut off by Castiel kissing him and shoving one thigh between his legs, making him rock forward desperately. "Jesus, Cas," he panted.

 

"I have learned," Castiel said, taking Sam's hands and pinning them to the door before rocking his hips forward, grinding against Sam, nice and slow. "That is best to control myself until I am absolutely certain that neither Gabriel, nor your brother can interrupt."

 

Sam groaned and let his head fall back, Cas' fingers digging into the skin of his wrists as they rutted together, both of them panting in the silence of the room. "Been interrupted a few times then?" he asked, shuddering hard when Cas bit down on the base of his neck. "Fuck," he whimpered.

 

Castiel chuckled. "I believe that does answer your question, but in case you need it from me, yes, I have been. It is very..." he gave a steady grind of his hips into Sam's, watching as he moaned. "Frustrating."

 

"Fuck!" Sam swore, straining a little against the hold that Castiel had him in, pinned to the door like this. "We need to get this show on the road or-"

 

"Or what?" Castiel asked, licking back up Sam's throat and to his mouth, kissing him, deep and wet and dirty, before pulling back and raising an eyebrow at Sam. "Or you'll come in your pants?"

 

Sam cursed again, especially when Castiel forced his legs a little wider. "Ahh, Cas!"

 

Castiel hummed, sucking on Sam's lower lip. "I want this," he punctuated the statement with a slow roll of his leg against Sam's erection. "Inside me. Experience and optimum pleasure tells me that you need to take the edge off first."

 

Sam gasped, his whole body shuddering, his thrusts achy and desperate against Cas' thigh as the other man pressed in closer to him. "Cas, I'm not gonna fucking-"

 

"Last?" Castiel offered up the word, smirking it against Sam's throat. He nipped at it again, making Sam shiver, small panting moans escaping him. "What if that's exactly what I want? I want to see you lose it, right here, for me."

 

"Fuck!" Sam shouted, grinding in and against Cas' thigh twice more before he was coming, his hips bucking forward, chasing the friction that Cas had been supply as he made a mess, all over his boxers.

 

When he was finally done, he slumped back against the door and smiled as Castiel released his arms. "I would," Sam took a deep breath and chuckled. "I would at least liked to take that clothing off before we did that."

 

Castiel shrugged, stepping back and stripping off his shoulder, and working on his jeans. "I suppose it would have been easier to clean, though I did enjoy seeing you lose control like that."

 

Well, that statement, and the matter-of-fact delivery was enough to have his cock twitching, eager for more, despite the mess he had just made. Sam swallowed hard and got lost in staring at the muscles of Castiel's back, the way that they moved under the skin.

 

"Sam?" Castiel asked, turning around, in the process of undoing his belt. "I would recommend getting undressed."

 

Sam sprang into action, tearing off his plaid shirt and undershirt in a few seconds, then fumbling with his belt. He realized he probably should grab the condom he had in his wallet and fumbled for it, producing it with a sheepish grin for Castiel a moment later.

 

"Always prepared," Castiel said, trailing his eyes down Sam's body. "You did grow up, very well, Sam."

 

He might be nineteen, and not a virgin (more or less) anymore, but jesus if that didn't make him feel like one, already getting hard again. Sam took a deep breath and tossed the condom towards the bed and dropped his hand to Castiel's belt. "Can I?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

 

Castiel's eyes were blue, so fucking blue and Sam wanted to drown in them quite happily forever, but then those little crinkles at the side were showing again as Castiel smiled and nodded at him. Fuck, he loved those so very much.   Sam undid the belt and yanked it off, throwing it towards the end of the bed.

 

Next, he undid the button on Castiel's jeans and slowly and carefully pulled down the zipper, and grinned when Castiel shimmied his hips and let the jeans fall. Sam wasn't going to admit that was hotter than fucking hell, especially when he could see Castiel's erection tenting his boxers. His mouth went dry and he dragged his eyes back up to Cas again, to find that grin in place.

 

Sam leaned in for a sloppy kiss, wrapping his arms around Castiel's waist and dropping his hands to his ass, squeezing hard. Castiel groaned into his neck and Sam tugged him a little bit closer.   "Now, I believe you said something about me wanting to work off tension on you?"

 

Castiel pulled back just enough to smirk at Sam.   "Yes I did. Would you like to prep me, or watch me do it myself?"

 

Both of those options were so mind-blowingly hot, Sam needed a moment, or several as his brain went off-line imagining them. Fuck. Castiel riding his fingers, bucking back against them, or Castiel twisting and doing it himself. The bastard had done yoga, it would be very, very easy for him to just twist in some way and- "Uh," Sam managed, licking his lips and staring at Castiel.

 

Castiel chuckled and stripped off his boxers and climbed onto the bed, spreading his legs for Sam, wiggling his ass just enough to be a proper tease. "How about you prep me for this round, and then we can discuss other options?"

 

"Right," Sam said, kneeling on the edge of the bed. He stared at Castiel, naked and spread out like an offering. Fuck, he watched to touch Castiel everywhere.

 

"I might recommend finishing your own undressing first," Castiel added, looking down at Sam.

 

Sam swallowed hard and blushed, pushing his jeans and boxers off in one go. He was obviously more than a little messy, but since Castiel was the cause, well, he couldn't mind all of that much, right?

 

"You're beautiful, Sam," Castiel said, watching as Sam crawled onto the bed, his cock bobbing between his legs.

 

"Uh," Sam swallowed hard and stared at Castiel, and shook his head. "I don't know if you've looked in a mirror recently, but you're the one here who is gorgeous, I'm just, I mean, fuck, I've got nothing on you Cas."

 

Castiel sat up in the bed and tangled his fingers into Sam's hair, yanking him forwards and into a kiss. "Yes you do," he growled, sucking hard at Sam's lips, demanding that Sam kiss him back, harder and more desperate.

 

The kiss devolved, until they were both almost fighting with their tongues and teeth and lips, and while Sam had his fair share of experience kissing, it was nothing, nothing like this. He pushed Castiel back to the bed and climbed on top of him, staring at his dark red lips before diving back into the kiss again.

 

Castiel was moaning underneath him, his hips hitching up in desperate movements and Sam reached down to spread Castiel's legs when the bastard did it all on his own, his legs falling open wide, cradling him easily. Just like that, his dick slid in next to Castiel's and he was groaning into Cas' mouth. "Fuck, Cas," Sam panted.

 

"Yes, Sam, please," Castiel said, wrapping one leg around Sam's waist to grind against him harder. "Want you to get me ready."

 

Sam sucked in a deep breath and looked towards the bed and then back down to Cas, whose sex hair was even worse than normal, and fuck if that didn't turn him on even more. "Yeah, yeah," he nodded. "Lube?"

 

Castiel stretched and bent his torso, shifting through the drawer at his bedside for a few moments until he pulled out the lubricant and showed it to Sam. "Here."

 

Sam grabbed the lubricant and looked down at Cas, his lips bitten red, his eyes almost entirely pupil, and his chest heaving with panting breaths. He'd done that to Cas. Holy shit.

 

"Sam," Castiel growled, tightening his leg around Sam. "I appreciate the awe-inspired stare you've got going on, but I would very much like for you to fuck me now."

 

Sam shook his head and snapped himself out of it, flipping the tube on the lubricant open and pouring some out and onto his fingers. "Cut me a little slack here, fantasy for most of my teen years is hard and spread out under me, I get a second to admire!"

 

Castiel snorted and rolled his eyes. "Come on Sam," he said, narrowing his eyes and rocking his hips up. "We're going to put that condom of yours to good use."

 

Sam choked on a laugh and glared at Castiel, dropping his clean hand to Cas' thigh and squeezing. "Shut up, or I'm going to fuck this up and hurt you."

 

"Not possible," Castiel said, giving him a smile. "You're too nice."

 

Sam huffed and shifted so he could press a finger gently against Castiel's hole, rubbing and spreading the lubricant on his fingers there. "I feel like I should be insulted."

 

"Don't bother," Castiel panted out. "I don't have time for you to be insulted." He rocked his hips down and the tip of Sam's finger slid into him, making him groan, nice and loud. "Yes, your fingers are going to feel so much better than mine."  

 

Sam looked down at his hand and swallowed hard, working the tip of his finger in and out, slowly sliding it deeper, until his first finger was all of the way inside Castiel. His dick throbbed, and he glanced up at Cas. "Jesus, you're tight," he whispered.

 

Castiel rolled his eyes. "That's how the body works. Now, ah, move your finger in and out, slowly, until I start to relax and you can push in a second."

 

"I know how it works," Sam growled, glancing up at Cas before back down to where his finger was disappearing into the other man. He added some more lubricant, and he felt Cas exhale and sigh, the tenseness leaving his legs. Sam grinned and started to press in a second finger. Apparently he hadn't fucked up too badly yet. _Score_.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topping-from-the-bottom-Cas gives me so much life. <3


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

"Yes," Castiel panted, closing his eyes and shifting so he could press himself back onto both of Sam's fingers. "Just like that, now, carefully, start to scissor them open..."

 

Sam's mouth was dry and fuck if he wasn't going to come the second he was inside Castiel, but jesus, it would be so worth it, especially just to see Castiel like this. "Tell me if it hurts," he ordered, his voice hoarse as he stared at Castiel.

 

"Of course Sam," Castiel promised, sucking in a slow breath, rocking his hips down. "You need to tilt your fingers upward, carefully, don't press too hard as that can be painful- ah!"

 

Sam jolted and nearly yanked his fingers out of Castiel when he bucked, his hips slamming down on his fingers. He'd felt what had to be the prostate and had been careful, just stroking gently along it. "Cas are you okay?"

 

"Do that again," Castiel demanded. "Again, Sam, just like that!"

 

Sam laughed, a wide grin splitting his face. Okay. _Okay_. He'd done something awesome. He could work with that. He swallowed and carefully repeated the touch, watching Cas jolt all over again, precome starting to leak from his cock in a steady stream. "Jesus, Cas, I don't think I've ever seen anyone so gorgeous."

 

"One more finger," Castiel panted, his voice hoarse. "You're not small, and I will be able to walk tomorrow."

 

Sam groaned and poured more lube onto his fingers and kept scissoring Castiel, brushing over his prostate every once in a while, just to see his whole body jolt, and a steady flush to work down from his neck. "Fuck, Cas..."

 

"We'll get there," Castiel said with a bit of a laugh, rocking his hips down again. "Third finger, slowly."

 

Sam obeyed the order, slowly pushing a third finger into Castiel, and this time, there was almost no resistance, it sank into Castiel's body. Castiel was hot and tight and fuck, he was never going to last at all, and Castiel was going to be so disappointed.

 

"Sam, please, fuck, move your fingers," Castiel demanded, squirming against Sam's still hand. "Get me ready, come on, I want to come with you inside me."

 

Sam groaned and pressed his fingers in deep before pulling them out and starting a steady rhythm with them, fucking his fingers into Castiel, watching the way the other man arched and moaned. "I could do this for hours," he whispered. His dick definitely wouldn't be happy with him, but fuck he wanted to, wanted to watch Castiel come, just like this, fucking back on his fingers.

 

"Not today," Castiel panted, scrambling a little for the condom that Sam had tossed on the bed earlier. He grabbed it and ripped open the foil, shuddering as Sam's fingers slid out of him when he pushed Sam up and off him. "Maybe next time," he added, pinching the tip of the condom before sliding it down Sam's erection, giving him a few, steady strokes.

 

"Shit, fuck, shit!" Sam swore, grabbing at the blankets as Castiel started to stroke him. "Cas, don't keep that up, fuck, not going to last," he said, pushing Castiel's hand away from, him, knocking Castiel back to the bed. He grabbed the lubricant again and poured some into his palm, stroking himself quickly, before looking down at Cas.

 

Castiel raised an eyebrow at him. "Get on with it, Winchester," he growled, spreading his legs wide. "Go slow and I'll be fine, but I want every single bit of that tension of yours fucked into me."

 

Sam groaned and wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, getting himself into position, glancing up at Castiel again. He cleared his throat. "You good?"

 

"Sam!" Castiel snapped, rocking his hips back. "Today!"

 

Sam started to press in, sliding in an inch at a time, keeping his eyes locked on Castiel's face. Any time he could see Cas gritting his teeth, he stopped, waiting until he relaxed a fraction before sliding deeper. Once he was all the way in, Sam stopped and panted hard. "Fuck, fuck, Cas, you're so,"

 

"Give me a second," Castiel said, sucking in a slow breath. "You're big. Next time, four fingers."

 

Sam choked and tried not to laugh, but he couldn't help the little thrill that went up his spine. Castiel thought he was big. "Got it. Note made." He wasn't going to correct Cas and ask if there was going to be a next time in the middle of some of the hottest sex ever. He absolutely was not. "Let me know when I can move."

 

Castiel nodded and took another deep breath. "Stroke me," he ordered.

 

Sam blinked in confusion and opened his eyes again, staring at Castiel, leaning over him to hear him a little bit better. "Huh?"

 

Castiel narrowed his eyes and licked his lips. "You struck me as polite, Sam. Not to be crass, but I would appreciate a little help relaxing."

 

"Oh, right!" Sam said, feeling like the worst kind of virgin. Fuck, Castiel was never going to want to do this with him again. _Never_. He was going to get to have sex once and that would be it. He wrapped a hand around Castiel and gave a slow pump, glad at least his hand was still slick from the lubricant.

 

"Yes," Castiel hissed. He bucked his hips up a little bit, relaxation starting to creep over his body. "Your hands..."

 

Sam flushed and groaned, watching Castiel move and flex as he slowly stroked the other man. He could already feel Castiel start to relax around him and he pulled out just enough to thrust back in again.

 

"Ah!"

 

Sam froze, both his hand and his hips, staring at Castiel in worry. "Cas, are you okay?"

 

Castiel nodded, looking up at Sam, reaching up to yank Sam down by the neck and into a kiss. "Do that again," he demanded, sucking on Sam's lower lip.

 

Sam shuddered and pulled out a little, only to press back in again. Each time he did, Castiel gave a louder moan of approval, and it didn't take Sam long to work his way up to full thrusts, pulling out almost entirely before slamming back in again, Castiel's body rocking with the force of each thrust.

 

Castiel was loud about how good it felt, but Sam shifted and grabbed Cas by the hips, pulling him into his next thrust and that had Castiel shouting, precome splashing along his stomach again. Sam smirked, and shook some of his hair out of his face, repeating that thrust, pressing in harder, doing that again and again, keeping the same angle.   He could feel the sweat gathering on his neck and in his hair, but fuck it if kept making Castiel make noises like this he was going to do this forever.

 

Castiel twisted himself just enough and gave him a shove, knocking him back enough to send him flailing a little bit as his back hit the bed. Sam was about to ask what the fuck was going on when Castiel took his dick in hand and sank back down on him, staring to ride him. “Jesus, Cas!” Sam panted, his hips snapping up to slam into Cas on every downward thrust.

 

“Hand on me,” Castiel panted out, bracing himself on the bed as he rocked down and onto Sam, a low groan escaping as he deepened the grind. “Come on Sam! Hand!” he growled.

 

Sam swore and fumbled a little, his other hand going to Castiel’s hip to help him move while he wrapped the other around Castiel’s dick. Cas was soaked, and fuck, he hadn’t gotten the chance to get his mouth on him like he wanted to. He swallowed hard and started to stroke Cas, fast and hard, just like he liked when he was close to the edge.

 

A low whine left Castiel and his rocking was getting more and more frantic. Sam bit down on his lip and cursed, his orgasm starting to creep up on him too. “Cas, fuck, please,” he begged.

 

Bright blue eyes snapped open and stared at him, half in shock, half in admiration before Sam could feel Castiel’s cock swell in his hand before he was coming, making a complete and total mess of himself. Sam had a moment to admire how fucking gorgeous Cas was when he came, before Cas was suddenly so tight it was almost impossible to move.

 

His orgasm was punched out of him, and Sam shuddered, hard, holding onto Cas’ hip tight enough to leave a bruise. They both slumped to the bed, Castiel laying against him as they tried to catch their breath. Sam felt a little giggle escape him.

 

“That was so awesome,” he whispered, opening his eyes to peer down at Cas. He caught sight of a grin before Cas pulled off of him and helped him get rid of the condom a moment later. Sam was about to have an awkward moment about whether or not he should stay when Castiel merely lifted the edge of the blanket.

 

Sam gave him a grateful grin and slumped into the warm sheets that smelled like Cas. He was out cold before he felt Cas cuddle up to him a moment later.

 

 

~!~!~

 

 

Sam opened his eyes slowly and sat up in bed, looking around the room that definitely wasn’t his. There was a mix of bands and classical musicians on the posters on the wall and it took several more seconds of blinking before a grumpy noise escaped the covers next to him.

 

He stared at the tuft of dark brown hair poking out from under the covers and the last few hours came crashing over him with a vengeance. Stumbling into Cas’ apartment, tearing their clothes off, rutting against each other until they came, only to end with Cas demanding that he fuck him.

 

Sam swallowed hard and reached out to touch Cas’ hair. Holy shit, all of that had actually _happened_. How in the hell was this his _life_? Shit, Dean was going to kill him, since he had no idea where he was!

 

He scrambled out of bed and fumbled for his jeans, just as his phone started ringing. He winced at the sight of six missed calls and picked up the phone before he thought the better of it. “Hey, Dean-”

 

“I’m going to fucking _kill_ you!” Dean roared. “Where the hell are you?! Do you have any idea how worried Gabriel and I have been? You and Castiel disappearing like that? Fucking hell Sam, I thought someone had kidnapped you or something!”

 

Sam blinked and sat down on the edge of the bed. “Dean, I’m six four. Who the hell would kidnap me?”

 

“Someone who has a thing for tall, lanky kids! I don’t fucking know!” Dean growled, pushing a hand through his hair as he exhaled hard. “Fuck, at least we found one of you. Do you know where the hell Cas went?”

 

“He’s in bed behind me,” Sam answered, and then froze. _Fuck_. _Fuck_! He’d always known that he got a lot orgasm-stupid after he came, especially when it was more than once, but that had to go down in the history as one of the stupidest things anyone has ever said after orgasms.

 

Dean’s silence on the other end of the phone was deadly and Sam took a deep breath and waited for the storm. He braced himself, only to find the phone plucked out of his hand a moment later. He blinked and turned to look at Castiel, who was holding the phone up to his ear.

 

“Dean,” Castiel started.

 

Sam started laughing. He didn’t even mean to, but fuck, Dean was going to rip Castiel a new one for this. He fell back onto the bed and belatedly realized that he was naked. Very naked. And Castiel was staring at him. He flushed and made a slow grab for the covers.

 

“Yes, Dean, would you like explicit details? Your brother and I are both very safe, rather tired, and I am sore,” Castiel said, settling back into bed, letting Sam have the blanket after a moment. “And I am well aware that you did not need to know that. I am attempting to make you uncomfortable enough to hang up the-” He blinked at the phone.

 

Sam reached out and took the phone back from Castiel, making sure that the call was absolutely disconnected before settling into bed. “So, I might have accidentally outed us to my brother.”

 

Castiel smiled at him and Sam couldn’t help but get all gooey over it. _Fuck_ , that smile was lethal. He cleared his throat. “I’m hoping you don’t mind too much?”

 

“Considering I was trying to figure out how to ask you if we could perhaps do this again in the near future, I believe it addresses all of my concerns, unless you wouldn’t like this to happen?” Castiel asked, shifting to lay on his side and stare at Sam.

 

Sam felt the full weight of that stare, but he couldn’t help letting his eyes trail down and over Cas’ shoulders, chest and belly, to where the sheets were clinging to him. He licked his lips.

 

Castiel smiled and shifted his hips, letting the blanket fall lower. Sam was staring at him in a way that was very gratifying. “You grew up well, Sam.”

 

Sam stared up at Castiel and grinned, bright and wide. “Thanks, Cas.”

 

“Now,” Castiel said, stretching for a long moment before he slid out from under the covers, padding towards the shower. “I require a shower, you, coffee and food, all in that order. I believe my shower will fit even you.”

 

“Jesus,” Sam whispered, nearly falling out of the bed in his hurry to get to the bathroom.

 

“No, my name is Castiel.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: 
> 
> [Aria-Lerendeair ](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
